


cuckolding

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Size Difference, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 15: cuckolding





	cuckolding

**Author's Note:**

> On his lunch break, Shiro watches his boss Kolivan bend his boyfriend Lance over a desk and fuck him.
> 
> aka, liddie is so uncreative it hurts 😔

Sitting on the leather couch Shiro folds his hands and watches the way his boss bends his boyfriend over the cluttered desk. Lance’s hands are bound together with a silk tie, his t-shirt pushed up to bunch around his chest. His pants and underwear lay discarded on the floor, legs kicked wide and fingers twitching as he’s taken roughly from behind.

Kolivon has his zipper down, his thick cock fed through the front and stuffed inside Lance. It glistens wetly each time he pulls it out, Lance whimpering when Kolivan slides the hot length along his crack. His head drops onto the desk with a dull thud when large hands spread his ass and the fat tip nudges his hole, Lance’s panting breaths stirring the loose pages of a document beside him.

“His ass is so tight,” Kolivan grunts, pushing his cock in slowly. His eyes are fixed on the body that eagerly sucks him in, rim stretched wide around the impressive girth. Dark eyes flick to Shiro across the room. “Do you not fuck him regularly?” 

“He’s just tight, Sir,” Shiro says, voice a little stiff. 

Grunting his agreement Kolivan begins a steady rhythm of thrusts, Lance’s chest sliding back and forth over the desk with the force of them. “This body was made for taking dick.” Taking a half step closer Kolivan pulls out, his cock resting hot against the curve of Lance’s ass. Adjusting his grip he hikes Lance’s ass up higher, snapping his hips forward and sinking back into the tight vice. “What a good little cock sleeve.” 

Yelping softly Lance has to lift up onto his toes, his dick rubbing against smooth wood. Kolivan bends forward for better leverage and his thrusts quicken, the new angle making Lance cry out. The sound seems to spur Kolivan on and he frees one hand, bringing it to Lance’s mouth. Pink lips part obediently and Lance sucks them eagerly, tongue sliding over the thick digits. 

Shiro is unable to look away, his pants uncomfortably tight. Each little moan and whimper Lance makes goes straight to his dick and the wet slap of Kolivan’s large balls hitting Lance’s pert ass is doing nothing to help.

The grunting increases and Lance gurgles around the fingers in his mouth, eyes going wide when Kolivan tugs him upright and begins slamming into him without rhythm. Shiro’s hands tighten into fists as he watches Lance’s body tense, Kolivan swearing lowly and pulling halfway out. 

Thick white squelches out around Kolivan’s dick, Lance’s body unable to hold it all. It drips down his thighs and onto the floor and Lance slumps bonelessly against the desk. With a hand on Lance’s back to steady him Kolivan pulls out. Unable to keep quiet Lance moans brokenly as a rush of seed leaks from his stretched hole. 

Without lingering Kolivan tucks himself back into his pants and zips up. “I’ll give you a week extension on the report,” he tells Shiro with a nod, glancing back at the panting mess of his boyfriend slumped on the desk. “Be sure to use it.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Kolivan leaves Shiro’s office without further comment, the door clicking softly behind him. Approaching the desk Shiro lays a hand on Lance’s back, leaning over to look at his face. “Hey, are you okay?”

“You should fuck me,” Lance mumbles, blinking heavy eyes open and looking at Shiro. “Bet it’d feel good.” 

Shiro lets out a little sigh of relief, fingers sliding through his hair. “You’re something else,” he mutters and Lance wiggles his ass. Glancing at the clock Shiro sees there are ten minutes left in his lunch hour. 

The sound of the zipper sliding down makes Lance smile, one hand reaching back to spread his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
